Fangtasia
by alana-leonie
Summary: Almost as soon as the discovery of Vampires, Lyla Bell instantly became a fearless fang banger. All vampires wanted her and she took that as her advantage. But when Eric Northman, a hot and dangerous Vampire comes along, what happens? **sexual content**
1. Prologue

_Vampires._

Ever since the day they exposed themselves, humans ran in fear. They instantly made themselves the rulers and the humans were there minions. They sleep throughout the day but dominate the night. They aren't humans in anyway so why should they take over the human society? They cry blood while we cry salt water. Their only source of food is blood from a human while we pray on animals and plants. They only feel pain with silver while we feel pain with everything. Their weapons are themselves while ours are pieces of metal blended together. They were the Kings and we were their slaves.

But I wasn't one of their slaves. I refused to be controlled by the walking dead. They didn't scare me so why should I act like everyone else. That's really when I became a fang banger, a person who enjoys having sex and being bitten by a vampire. For me, it's nothing to be ashamed of. So what if I enjoy rough sex with a vampire rather then casual hook-up with human? You can't judge me of my life choice and believe me, I'm not the only one who loves the pleasure of a vampire bite. Many women go to the bars or search the mysterious night for the hungry creatures that lurk there. I was just more of the safer fang banger. I always kept silver on me at all times in case once vampire won't take no for an answer.

It's happened before and I was ever so glad when my friend gave me the bottle of liquid silver. I used it before he could come at me again and just ran the hell out of there. Scariest day of my life, but I'm not scared anymore. That's why they want me because I'm so strong. That and because I tend to leave them hanging. Give them a little treat before running off with another vampire to make them jealous, or I would just clearly say no. They can't take a no, those bloody vampires. They have to get what they want and what they want is me.


	2. Fangtasia

My life changed when my friend Emma asked if I wanted to go out. Being a party girl and in desperate need of some attention, I said yes. I stood in front of my wardrobe having an almost panic attack at what to wear. Emma hadn't told me where we were going but if I knew Emma well enough, then I knew if would be somewhere good. I grabbed a mini skirt and a tight t-shirt, exposing the skin I wanted but still enabling the hungry beasts to imagine what's underneath. I grabbed a matching black bra and panties before changing quickly. Leaving my hair wavy and light, I skimmed a coat of mascara and eye liner over my eyes and grabbed my platform stilettos; I was ready.

Emma arrived moments later and I grabbed my bag –which contained my liquid silver- and a coat before hopping into her car. She first took me to a restaurant where we sat and ate our meals in silence before riding to a night club. It was a human night club –much to my dismay- but I wasn't going to complain. I could go with a human once and awhile but vampires were my preferred choice. We waited in line for awhile, but got sick and tired so we left. It was only nine at night and I had gotten dressed up so I offered to go to Fangtasia, the only bar made for vampires in Louisiana.

Emma was unsure at first but completely agreed when I mentioned that there was going to be other humans there. Emma wouldn't really count herself as a fang banger although she has had sex and been bitten by a vampire. She wasn't as addicted to the bite as I, or any other fang banger, were. She still preferred the humans saying that they weren't as rough and were at least considerate. When ever I ask if she likes it better, she'll laugh and say "Hell no! Vampires are _much_ better then a human." To this day, I still can't understand why she'll have sex with a human even though a vampire is clearly her favourite.

A new door guard was set outside so Emma and I wouldn't be let in straight away. I walked up to him and smiled, "Name," he spoke. His voice lacked enthusiasm.  
>"Lyla Bell and this is Emma Hodge," I smiled at him. He nodded, obviously knowing who can and can't enter and smiled for me to walk through. I said a quick thank you before walking into my favourite bar.<p>

The small room was already filled of horny, hungry vampires and desperate fang bangers. _This is totally my scene_ I thought. Straight away, I felt Longshadow's eyes trying desperately to get my attention. That's the only thing I hate about Fangtasia; you have stalker-like, obsessed vampires wanting you again and again. I never really sleep with the same person, unless they're that good that I won't more but that extremely uncommon. I smiled happily and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her to the bar and ordering a round of shots. We almost bounced in our seats when we felt the alcohol take over our bodies. I laughed at the distant look in her eyes and pulled her to the floor to dance.

I danced to the beat, my hips swinging to the beat as body's bumped and mashed into Emma and I. I could hear the distant moans of human pleasure and the slurping sounds of vampire feeding. I smiled at myself and grabbed the nearest person and started dancing with them. I threw my head back and enjoyed the feel of the music flowing throughout my body. I noticed Eric, the owner of Fangtasia sitting on his throne and looking around the room in boredom. Our eyes met for a second but I turned my head back to the person I was dancing with. He looked at me with lustful eyes and pulled me closer. The noticeable bump pressed into my thigh as he grinded against me.

I looked around and noticed strippers and fang bangers dancing on the poles that hung from the ceiling. They wore slutty clothing, hoping that their clothing and their dance would seduce Eric and hope that he would take them down into his dungeon. You could see their clear desperation covering their painted faces. A girl jumped down from the pole, obviously knowing that Eric didn't want her and I quickly jumped up at the opportunity. I smiled down at the vampires and humans watching me before dancing with the pole.

Eric's attention wasn't what I wanted; I couldn't care less if he did want me. I just enjoyed the feeling of the attention that I was receiving. I grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to the pole where we danced for the club. I threw my head back and laughed when the audience started pulling out money and I started to feel much like a stripper. Emma smiled at the thought of money and quickly got down collecting the money. I continued to dance as she collected the money. I person tapped my ankle and I looked down to see one of Eric's employees motioning me to come down.

I crouched down as he spoke, "Mr Northman would like to see you."  
>I looked up at Eric who was gazing at me deadly. I shook my head and continued to dance, watching at the employee talked to Eric. Once the news was delivered, Eric's eyes were like killing knifes. Every time he looked at me, I felt like I was being cut and stabbed. I refused to show my fear so instead I waved flirtatiously at him before jumping down and grabbing the person I was dancing with before.<p>

We walked down the hallway, out of sight from everyone before I pushed the person onto the wall and attacked his lips with mine. He instantly complied and grabbed the back of my thighs, tucking them behind his back. He turned around, roughly pushing my back against the wall. He sucked and nibbled my neck. I quickly undid his belt and pants, watching as his erection bounced out. He moved my underwear out of the way and quickly pushed himself into me, putting his whole length in before he pulled back and thrust back in. He continued to go in and out, making incredible sensations. He bit down on my neck, making the sensation greater. Two more thrust and I came, followed by a contented vampire. I felt light-headed as I detached myself from him and moved to the ladies bathroom.


	3. SexGod

I felt sick. I swear Emma must have spiked my drink again. She always does; always knows how to make the night better. I ran to a stall, throwing up anything I could. I washed my mouth out and fished out some mints from my bag. I looked in the dirty night club mirror and almost ran to the toilet again. My face was pale and sickly looking due to the feeding moments before. My hair was a bird's nest and my eyes darker than they usually were.

Then my eyes trailed to the long, already bleeding gash running from the corner of my eye to my chin. This guy had been rough; you had to watch out for those ones. I knew from his cheeky grin that he was a bit of a bad-boy, but I didn't think he was _that_ rough.

Fixing as much of my appearance as I could, I looked in the mirror one more time before walking out. I walked down the corridor and watched as the people dancing grew larger and larger with every step I took. Before I could reach the opening of the corridor, I was pushed roughly against the wall. I was preparing for a scream but then I looked into his green-blue eyes. Surprisingly, for such a deadly vampire, he looked considerate and almost human-like. That was until I saw his large fangs and the blood slowly crawling from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

Although Eric was extremely tall, compared to me; he wasn't tall at all. He was almost half a head taller then me. Together we were like giants to people **(A/N I wanted to put that in cause it was funnishly weird, but ignore it because it doesn't make sense.) **He glared at me angrily, obviously pissed off that I rejected him. This is what I mean; they can't take no for an answer because they think their bigger than us. They seriously need to learn that they can't get everything that they want; no matter how badly they want it. I would say that out loud if it wasn't for their stupid vampire strength and speed.

"How dare you disrespect my orders!" he whispered in my ear, only for me to hear his anger.

"Last time I checked, you have no control over me what-so-ever," I replied back calmly. I was taught once to never show fear, even if your shitting your pants at that moment; not that I was.

"This is _my_ bar, you obey _my_ rules," he argued back, punching the wall behind me creating a large dint. There was several tiny cuts running along the knuckles of his hand, and he offered the cuts to me. I looked at him questioningly, knowing that he was wordlessly offering me his blood to heal the cut on my face. He nodded, obviously understanding what I was thinking and put his hand underneath my mouth as I licked the small trickle of blood still oozing from the cuts.

"There's no rule saying that I can't say no to sex!" I yelled back, regaining my composure and tried pushing him off but failed completely when I realized I was too weak and it was like trying to budge a brick wall. He smirked at me and using his vampire speed, captured my arms and pinned them to my side all the while pressing his body harder into me. I could feel the bump pressed into my lower abdominal and I suppressed a low moan that was threatening to come up. He obviously noticed that and pressed himself into me harder. I glared at him and tried to release my arms so I could push him but I failed miserably. Our faces were inches from touching, and if I leaned up slightly I would be able to kiss him.

Clearly aware of that, he leaned down quickly and captured my lips. I was surprised at first and kept still until he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. Responding quickly, I opened my mouth and moaned as our tongues danced. He released my arms which I used to pull him closer. He ran a hand down my back, over my ass and roughly grabbed my thighs, wrapping it around his waist. He kissed down from my lips to my chin to end up at my neck. I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't give it to him. I had already lost so much blood from the previous guy and if he drank from me, I could easily die of blood loss.

"No," I struggled, trying to pull on his hair to get him away. "You can't. I've lost too much already."

He pulled back and looked at me knowingly. He dropped me and grabbed my hand, harshly tugging me to his office. "Sit," he ordered, pointing to a chair behind his desk. He walked out and locked the door. That was when I started to panic. I got up and hammered against the door, screaming profanities and begging for him to let me out. He came in later with a plate of food and a glass of water. "Shut the fuck up," he said, placing the food on his desk. He sat in front of it, looking at me expectedly.

"You didn't poison it did you? Drug it so I would be helpless 'cause I technically already am against you," I asked, making my way around to see what was on the plate. A burger and chips with ketchup sat there, calling for me to eat it.

"No, you said you've already lost too much blood. This should help a bit," he said, sounding at least considerate. I quickly nodded and dug in. I drooled as the food was emptied into my already empty stomach.

"Who'd you kill?" I asked, recalling the vision of the blood trickling down his chin. "Or at least drink from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, crossing one leg over the other. He looked rather business-like at that moment. I suddenly got suspicious that he wanted something from me, not just to have sex and a drink. "Your little friend was mucking around with one of my employees'. I simply took care of it."

"YOU KILLED EMMA!" I shouted, spitting out the food I had in my mouth. I stood up and walked around until I was standing right in front of him. "You killed my fucking friend you ass!" I said as I started hitting him. I knew it was no use, as he wouldn't be feeling a thing but I still was insanely pissed off. He grabbed my hands, holding them in one as he urged me onto his lap.

"Careful, you might break one of your pretty little fingers if you keep punching me like that," he winked at me. "But I didn't kill….Emma. It was the guy you were fucking earlier. Bloody newborns, such a hassle they are."  
>"So you didn't kill Emma?" I asked suddenly relieved that I didn't loose a friend….and my only ride home. <strong>(AN that's for you CitrusObsessed! ). **

He shook his head before attacking my lips once again. With food in my stomach, I felt stronger and more alive to comply. I eagerly kissed him back, moving so I was straddling him on the chair. He grabbed my ass, pushing it so I stood on my knees. His face was right in front of my breast and his hands were slowly taking my shirt off. I took my bra off, letting my breast hang freely. He grabbed one forcefully and placed my already erected nipple in his mouth, biting down. I threw my head back and moaned as my hands found their way to his hair to hold him in place.

He continued to bit and suck, leaving a tender, swollen love bite. I couldn't take it anymore so I started to unbutton his shirt with my shaky hands. He wrapped my legs around his waist and stood up, carrying me to his desk were he laid me down. He ripped his t-shirt off, the tiny shards of it falling slowly to the ground. I sat up and pushed his pants down until he could kick them off. He stood in front of me naked with his extremely large manhood standing straight and stiff. I moaned quietly in the back of my throat and pulled my skirt and underwear down at the same time, throwing them off to the side.

"Please," I begged. "I can't take anymore teasing."

He smiled and shook his head, crouching down until his mouth was licking my wet area. I moaned and cried out in pleasure as he would occasionally reach that particular pleasurable spot. He smiled knowingly and attacked the spot again and again, making the particular pressure in my lower abdominal increase. Inserting a finger into my centre, I was sent over the edge. "Eric!" I screamed in pleasure as I pulled at Eric's hair. He continued to penetrate my centre, milking my orgasm. I laid back, my body relaxed as I huffed and puffed from the sexual activity.

His head suddenly appeared in front of me, a smile lunged across it. "I said no teasing. I want the real deal or I'm leaving!" I panted as I looked into his eyes. Amusement suddenly crossed his face as he pecked my lips quickly before trailing them down to my neck.  
>"Oh really?" he murmured into my neck. "A word of advice; never threaten a vampire."<p>

"I wasn't threatening you. No harm intended."

"Bad girl," he teased. "I prefer them feisty."

"What you going to do?" I whispered in his ear. "Spank me?"

His eyes lit up as he thought of the prospect of the potential spanking (**A/N AGAIN FOR YOU CITRUSOBSESSED!**). Suddenly, a vibration shook slightly from the heap of discarded clothes in the middle of the floor. _She's a dirty, dirty dancer; dirty, dirty dancer never ever lonely._

"My phone," I said, instantly pushing Eric off me and instinctively reaching to where it was. I can't deny it; I was very dependant on my phone. Looking at the screen quickly, I answered in a hushed tone while Eric came up behind me and started kissing and nibbling my neck.

"Where the hell are you?" Emma's voice yelled from the other end of the receiver. I couldn't hear the blaring music of the club, so I assumed that Emma was outside.

I paused for a moment; I couldn't exactly tell Emma where I was, could I? It wasn't like I could just yell back to her, 'Oh sorry Emma, I'm just fucking someone, you don't mind do you?' so instead I said vaguely, "I'm busy. What's up?"

"I'm leaving so unless you want to walk home, then I advise you get your ass out here now," she spoke, her voice fierce and harsh. I smiled at the thought of an angry Emma. Once I mention her favourite movie or her favourite actor, Tom Felton, she would instantly be her normal happy self.

"I'll be there soon okay? Give me ten," I said before hanging up the phone. Eric still stood behind me with his hands working their magic. (**oh yeah bitchez**)

_She don't wanna love, she just wanna touch, she's got all the moves to make you get it up. She's a dirty, dirty dancer, never ever lonely. _Once again my phone went off. I sighed loudly and picked up the phone. "What Emma?" I spoke impatiently.

"Ah, I knew it. You're having sex aren't you? Jesus, I should just leave without you," Emma's voice said, and I could hear the typical Emma sarcasm in her voice.

"Just wait, I'm getting dressed." I began to throw my clothes on, as Eric pulled me to him, and tried to remove them again. His touch was so powerful, yet gentle and I almost found myself falling into his arms for the second time. I pushed him off, using every ounce of will-power I had, and he reluctantly removed his arm from my waist.

"I have to go," I spoke as I pulled my skirt on and searched the room for my underwear. I couldn't find them and I knew Emma would be angry if I didn't turn up soon. Deciding that the underwear weren't that important, I quickly kissed Eric one last time before leaving the club.

I spotted Emma standing stiffly against her car. I ran to her with an apologetic smile on my face. She sighed angrily and hopped in the car, starting it up before I was even in it. I climbed in moments later and the car screeched as it pulled out of the car park.


	4. The Revelation

**YOOOOOOOOOOO ! SO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM WRITING THIS STORY WITH ChimpYou CAUSE SHE IS AWESOME ! LOL JOKES, SHE A WEINER. UM CitrusObsessed DID YOU MEET TOM FELTON YET ? OH HOW I AM GO JEALOUS OF YOU !**

**OH YEAH SO ITS GOING TO BE KIND OF HARD TO WRITE THIS 'CAUSE ME AND THE CHIMP WANT TO WRITE IT TOGETHER AND SINCE WE NEVER TALK TO HER ('CAUSE WE HATE EACH OTHER ;) _) ITS HARD TO WRITE BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS KIND OF WRITTEN…I THINK….? **

I woke up the next morning to see several slits of light pouring through the blinds of my lounge room. I groaned as my head suddenly throbbed and the bright lights didn't help it. I grabbed my phone from coffee table and check the time. I choked in surprise as I realised that it was already late in the afternoon. Sighing loudly, I tried to move but my body was too stiff and painful. Why was I in so much pain? What did I _do_ last night?

My eyes wandered across the rubbish strewn room as I tried to recall the events of the previous night. Emma had called, inviting me out for a night of fun. We went a restaurant first before continuing on to a nightclub but decided that Fangtasia was a better idea. _Shit_, that's right.

It all came back to me; from the newborn dick head that I fucked to Eric and the pleasure he did to my body. Thinking of his name was enough to give me a shiver of ecstasy that rushed throughout my body. I remember exactly how powerful his touch felt and the seductiveness of his gaze. I remember the electric feel of the almost-sex we had and the alive feeling I had throughout.

I let myself drift into a lusty daydream. I imagined kissing him, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth before it would slowly continue down to my neck. I let my fingers travel with the wild thought and groaned when they reached my already perked nipples. I pinched and kneaded one of my nipples, even though I still wore the same clothing from last night.

His face appeared in my mind; that devilish smile sending silent messages about what he was going to do with my body. His head lowered and my fingers followed until wetness met my exploring fingers. I pressure started to build in my lower adnominal as I imagined exactly what he did last night. The pressure increased and soon I was calling his name in pleasure.

Recomposing myself, I looked around the room and tried to find those green eyes but found none. I then realised that it wasn't Eric who had done that, it was all my doing. I sighed as my mood dimmed majorly. I checked my phone again and realised it was a whole hour later. Shit, time had flown and I had lost track of time.

I had to tear myself away from the tempting idea of staying, nestled in my many blankets on the sofa for the remainder of the day. I stumbled to the bathroom, dragging one of my blankets with me which I ditched along with my clothing before hoping into the shower.

A while later I realised how long I had been distracted as my fingers were beginning to prune. I decided to actually start scrubbing myself. The massive hangover-headache I'd had when I woke up was beginning to dissolve and my muscles were loosening up as the deliciously warm water soaked into them. The soap suds flowed in a trail down my stomach and dripped from my thighs as I cleaned away every reminder of last night.

Removing myself from the shower, I dried off and got dressed in sweat pants and a tight singlet. I walked up to my room and threw myself on the bed. My eyes stared at the ceiling as the sudden wash of boredom ran through my body. I sat up and looked around my sunlight-bathed room. The walls were washed with a natural light brown that contrasted with my dark wooden floorboards and white ceiling. The touches of earthy reds, greens, browns and yellows were what made my bedroom feel like a meadow. My favourite part of my room was that built in window seat. If I sat there, I could gaze into the eyes of the mysterious forest that surrounded my house.

I looked at my bed-side table and a twisted pang struck my heart as I saw the photo of my parents and me at the local bar, Merlotte's. That was taken almost ten years ago and I realised as I gazed at the photo, how happy my parents were. _If only they still could be here_, I thought.

I then realized what memories that I hoped were buried deep inside my mind, were beginning to be revealed. Memories that haunt me day and night; memories that shocked the small town of Bontemps. Memories about the murder of my parents.

It all began when I started dating a local guy; Joe West. In the beginning, he was a normal guy. Took me on dates, complimented me at my worst, kissed and hugged me when I needed it and was always there for me. He was my perfect boyfriend and we continued to date for another two years. That was until he started to become possessive. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without consulting him first and if any boys were there, then I wasn't allowed to go. Then he started to get angry and would constantly hurt me physically and mentally but after he would apologize and be the boy that I fell in love with again.

I didn't tell anyone at first. I was too afraid if he would find out that I did tell someone. The only person who knew was Emma and she was supportive as ever. She didn't agree when I said I couldn't tell anyone else but she trusted my verdict and supported me no matter what. That was until Joe came over for my sixteenth birthday. Everything was fine, and turned out to be even better when he gave me a heart locket with _True love lasts forever_ engraved on the inside with a photo of us kissing.

I told him that I loved it-and I really did- but he insisted I was lying. I denied it, but he brushed my 'excuses' off. Recently I had grown accustomed to this brand of offensive talk, but he generally cooled down after a bit of a tantrum. Instead he went on his violent rampage in front of my parents. Dad managed to peel him off me and throw him to the floor in our kitchen. Joe got back up and grabbed a knife from the counter. That was when I realized how psychotic he really was. He drove the knife through both of my parents swiftly, and watched unfazed as my parents' eyes widened in shock before slowly going glassy and lifeless. I watched in absolute horror as my parents took their dying breaths, mouthing the words _'I love you' _one last time.

He then grabbed me, fires burning in his eyes as he dragged me to my room and started to remove my clothing. I knew we had agreed that we would have sex for the first time on my birthday but I didn't think he was meant to be this rough. At first I stood there and watched as he removed both mine and his clothing. He then grabbed me and roughly shoved me to the bed where the panic started to kick in. It was then that I realized that I wasn't ready and I wanted my first time to be special and gentle; the exact opposite of this. I struggled and screamed but he was much stronger than me and seemingly impossible to overpower. He held me down and taped a sock to my mouth as he raped me. Over and over again I would feel the pain increase the more he penetrated me. He lasted six hours before giving up and walking out.

I never saw him again until he was arrested by the police. But the thing was, I never told anyone; I was too scared to expose the dark secret and I still haven't figured out who had told them. I became a fake person; hoping that the happy persona I used to cover my depression, would one day become my true emotions. I would smile, laugh and have fun whenever possible but my smile never reached my empty eyes. My laugh never was as happy and quirky as it had once been. And 'happiness' was neither in my vocabulary nor was it an emotion I could express. I was a cold, hard, empty figure. I wasn't human but I wasn't an alien. I walked the earth in this body but my soul was far away in another galaxy; maybe in someone else's body.

My reminiscence was interrupted by the chirping of birds in the nearby forest. It woke me from my trance of nightmarish memories. Feeling the wetness on my face I realised that I had been-and still was- crying. I walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror, seeing how the tears had affected my appearance. I observed that my eyes were blue instead of the usual subtle purple and noticed that my mascara was smudged, running with the few stranded tears. Frowning, I checked and fixed the rest of my appearance, and brushed my hair behind my ears. My usually lightly curled hair was frizzy and the normal chocolate brown colour was dull and greasy. My thin, curvy figure was engulfed by the daggy clothing as it didn't compliment my figure at all, and I looked chubby in the unflattering garments. My light brown skin was sickly looking as I gazed into the mirror of a stranger. I wouldn't say that today was my best day. Tying my hair into a bun, I walked back into my room to sleep.

The last thing that wandered across my mind was a particular vampire whose touch drove me over the edge with desire. And that particular vampire filled my night's sleep with pleasuring dreams and washed away the nightmares that lingered close by.


	5. The Grocery Store

**HELLLOOOO MY LITTLE CHILDREN FROM ASKABAN ! **

**Just informing you, I am a top pimp. You are all my bitches. -jasmine**

**And I would also like to inform you that I have a weiner dog –Alana**

**Anywhoooo, just want to send a heartfelt message out to all the people who died in the massacre in Norway. Our hearts and prayers are with you and your families. And also out to Amy Winehouse who unfortunately passed away. Your time came too soon and a great talent has been lost, may you rest in peace. **

**So, moving on **wipes tears from eyeballs** -RANDOM BITCH: "I'll wipe tears from your mother's balls in a minute!" ME: "…..where the fuck did you come from….?"—Okay, now I'm seriously moving on. Just following up last chapter's angsty mood with some serious sexual goodness ;) **

**You will like this chapter very much so :D it is….majestic :D **creepy pedo face that I so happen to be the master of** don't worry, my pedo faces are only for jasmine ;)**

**BITCH PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE ! REVIEW! **

**Without further ado….. I GIVE YOU… **

**Chapter 5- The grocery store- The birthplace of EROTICA.**

It was early morning when I woke up and the sun hadn't risen yet. This was an unusual time for me to wake up as I typically stay up all night and sleep all day. It surprised me that I had slept all through the night.

I glanced around my room and smiled. If I could be anywhere in the world, it would be my bedroom. My sense of refined style was what made the earthy designs and tones appeal to me. I often spend many mornings lost in the mess of doonas, blankets and pillows.

Snuggling my face into a pillow, I sighed contently. I stretched and yawned as I picked myself up from the bed and slumped down to the kitchen still in my unattractive but comfortable clothing. I walked back into my room and sat on the window seat with a bowl of cereal balancing in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. The small, happy images and scenarios began to play in my head as I gazed out into that enticing forest; reeling me into its beauty.

After finishing my breakfast, I grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and my tiniest tank top before having a quick shower. I rinsed my sex-tastic body before drying and shimmied into my overly-tight jeans and tank top. Making sure that the top of my frilly bra was noticeable and my cleavage was exposed, I glossed a layer of mascara over my eyes. I noticed that my eyes were yellow-gold compared to what they were last night. I knew this meant I was feeling happy or imaginative which I surprisingly was compared to last night when my eyes were blue; meaning I was feeling depressed. My eyes change colour with my mood and I was getting better at distinguishing between colours.

I skimmed a layer of lip-gloss over my plush, pink lips and smiled in satisfaction at myself as I walked out the room and started to make a list of groceries I needed.

Afterwards, I walked to the car and drove into town where the 24-hour grocery store was. Since Bontemps is such a small town and it was almost three in the morning, not many people were at the supermarket, allowing me to get what I need to without any distractions. I entered the supermarket and started to place the things that I needed into my trolley. When I was at the frozen section, I felt a familiar present and turned around quickly to see Eric standing there with his breathtaking smirk.

I returned his smirk with my own and continued to shop. I felt him standing next to me as I was picking out some ice-cream. He whispered in my ear, his voice rough and husky, "You forgot something."

I looked at him confused before noticing the black g-string dangling to the side of my face. My initial impulse was to flush red and snatch the g-string from him, but as soon as the alarmed thoughts began to run through my head, I realised that would completely ruin my façade of nonchalance. Instead, I chose to continue returning his smirk and look as blasé as possible.

"You could have waited until I was at home or at Fangtasia again," I stated as I picked out my favourite ice-cream flavour, cookies and cream.

"I could have," he casually replied, "But maybe I didn't want to?" His voice trailed off at the end, as he raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"Hmm? Why would that be?" I raised both of my eyebrows in false innocence.

"Don't play coy." With that, he pinned me against the freezer box and I felt its icy cold bite seeping into me, although I couldn't care less. All I cared about was the pleasurable warmth of his lips crashing passionately against mine and the way his body felt against my adventurous hands. His skilful fingers found their way to the back of my thighs and quickly, I was perched on top of the freezer box with my legs around his waist. I could feel the large bulge pulsing from his pants against my centre and it caused a warm current to pass through my body. To create more friction, I grinded my body against his and moaned at the feeling. It was then that I realised that his hands had found there way up my t-shirt and were cupping a lace-covered breast. He was rough and controlling, making his body tell me what he wanted and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of doing Eric Northman in a grocery store.

His whole body radiated cold in contrast to his unexpectedly warm mouth, making me crave for his erotic touch and so much more. He seemed to sense this and moved his masculine hands from my hips to my bum and pulled my body flush against him, making my centre hit his enlarged swelling harder. My mind began to race with sinful and very tempting thoughts as I ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

A thought of him taking me roughly from behind entered my mind and caused me to moan loudly. It was then that I realised his hand had found its way down to my core and started to rub it furiously. I moaned endlessly as his hand continuously hit that special spot that caused more pleasure then any other. Another image of me riding him reverse cowgirl entered my mind. The image of him rubbing me while I rocked my hips made me loose all consciousness of the world around me and just let me focus on the erotic thoughts.

In fact, being so preoccupied with these thoughts prevented me from hearing a set of footsteps echoing around the corner.

"I- uh- I….." came a startled and very awkward voice from nearby.

Eric and I immediately broke apart, and turned to look where the flustered voice had come from. It was a nerdy boy with pimples, braces and thick glasses, presumably one of the store's employees, considering his neat uniform cap and apron. Eric turned to me, without even the slightest trace of embarrassment in his eyes and spoke, "I should be going. The sun will rise very soon."

Before I even had the chance to say a simple 'bye' he had gone, leaving me with the uncomfortable shop employee.

"I... Um..." he began to say, before scurrying off to complete whatever work he had intended on doing before encountering Eric and I. Fixing my messed-up clothing, I completed my shopping -and thankfully I was not served at the check-out by the boy who had found us- and left for home.

I sank into the sofa after dumping the groceries in the kitchen. All that I could think about was Eric and how he had tracked me down just to see me. And then the thoughts of today's events made their way into my head.

The thoughts created tingling sensations under my skin; a feeling I hadn't felt since I was with Joe. Instantly, I was roused from my dazed thoughts. _What the fuck_? I couldn't be… thinking about Eric as more than some vamp I've had fooled around with_? _I told myself not to think about that; the thought that I may actually be gaining feelings for him made me feel strange and not like my usual self.

I was too restless to stay at home that night. All I could think about was Eric; I couldn't seem to avert my thoughts from him and the sexual images so I had decided. I would find him. This was the first time I had actually gone after a vampire; usually they came to me if they wanted more. But Eric was different. I had already texted Emma:

'_Hey bitch. Come to Fangtasia. Meet at mine at 9.30? xo.'_

My phone buzzed on the coffee table with her reply:

'_Thought you'd never ask ;) Be there soon, slut!'_

I smirked. I loved the fact that we were so close we could insult each other like that. I checked the time- 9.10. I threw on a revealing black sequined dress which came to about my mid-thigh. I glossed some bright red lipstick on and applied eye-shadow to create a smoky eye effect. I left my hair cascading down my back in effortless loose curls, before checking out my appearance in the mirror. I had to admit… I looked hot. If I was going out to see Eric, why not make an effort? After perfecting my outfit with some accessories and black stiletto heels, I heard the doorbell ring several times. Emma.

I ran to the door -or at least a strange hopping speed-walk in my six-inch heels- and greeted her with a tight bear hug.

"Let's go!" I said, grinning mischievously.

About half an hour later, we walked through the door of Fangtasia. My eyes scanned over the drunk and dancing partiers until I saw him. His eyes immediately located me and made contact with mine. He sat on his own personal throne on a little stage, allowing him to gaze over the hormonal and drunken fang-bangers and vampires. I could see the hint of a slight smirk on his face but chose to ignore it and start gaining more of his attention. I made my way to the bar, ordering shots of vodka and whiskey; quickly drowning them down and ignoring the burn that came with it.

After our many drinks, Emma and I started to dance. At first it was only a fun, friendly dance until it turned into a full on sexual dance. It was my back to her chest, as we grinded like there was no tomorrow. Emma's hands that once sat on my hips, made there way down to the front of my thighs where she massaged them sensually. I knew this was gaining Eric's attention as I could feel his gaze burning into my very core.

Emma and I had gained a few lustful gazes from the fellow clubbers and a male vamp decided to join us. Together we grinded sexually to Dirty Dancer and the air was practically crackling with sexual tension. From the corner of my eye, I could see Eric was holding himself back from coming and grabbing me and this made me smile triumphantly. **(A/N: TRIUMPHANT SMILE :D) **

As I grinded a little more forcefully against the male vampire, Eric suddenly snapped. He moved so fast that he was only a blur, and suddenly he had his experienced hands wrapped tightly around my waist and was pulling me away from the crowd of slutty dancers. He led me down to a filthy concrete basement, with chains in one corner. The slimy walls looked like they were covered by moss and the floor was matted with dirt and other substances. The fact that we might be having rough animal sex in this filthy basement turned me on even more, and I was on the verge of begging for him to take me from behind and give it to me. I threw my arms around his neck, tugging at his clothing and hair. However, he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me away. For the first time ever, I saw Eric Northman look unsure.

"There's something different about you, Lyla."

I shivered. He couldn't possibly know about my secret… Right? I pretended to ignore his statement and started pressing myself against him once more. He responded to my desperate touch and seemed to forget his remark.

There was one thing I was sure about and that was that by the end of this night, I would have officially done Eric Northam.


End file.
